Just A Mistake?
by Wildwind-Wildstar
Summary: Does anybody wonder about Breezepaw's past? Why he's so mean? Maybe one cat can help him,and make him believe he's loved. JayXBreeze
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Breezepaw's POV**

I walked around the camps clearing chasing Heatherkit as I began to get tired, so as I headed into the nursery I heard my father and mother talking I didn't want to interrupt them so I waited outside for them to finish talking. Although I over heard some of the things that made me realize why my dad had never really spent time around me and tried to teach me battle moves before I was an apprentice as Heatherkit's father had.

"Do you really think I love you Nightcloud?" I heard my father say I flinched away from his words. Surely they wouldn't be together if he didn't love her.

"This was a mistake, you, us, Breezekit. Everything was a mistake." As I heard that I about died inside. Then Heatherkit ran over to me and bowled me over. She landed on top of me

"ha, that's the new battle move my dad just showed me. I hissed at her and said "get away from me." Through gritted teeth. I saw the hurt expression form on her face as she walked away. I will talk to her later. I went back to listening in on my mother and father.

"How dare you say that our soon is a mistake. He will be one of the greatest warriors of this clan." My mother hissed at my father.

"Okay you can keep in denial, but you also knows yourself that he was a mistake." My father said and walked out of the nursery I heard my mother sobbing I wanted to rush in and tell my mom that it was fine that my father hadn't meant a word he said, that he was probably just mad at one of our clan mates and that he would apologize later. But I had to hold myself back due to the fact that I wasn't exactly supposed to hear that anyway.

So I walked over to my mother who had tears running down her face. And I licked her cheek with my tiny tongue and said "mother what you are crying about?" she looked down at me and started crying harder, but when she composed herself she spoke.

"Nothing is wrong sweetie it's nothing. Now you just curl up and get some rest." I curled up close to her stomach and fell asleep.

5 moons later….

I walked into camp with my first fresh kill and it was my first day of hunting and I had already caught two mice and a vole. I walked over to my father to let him know ho well my hunting went today.

"Crowfeather!" I yelled to my father as I walked up to him.

He looked down at me and in an irritable tone he said

"what do you want?" "I had my first hunting training today; I caught two mice and a vole."

He snorted and said "was that it? That's pathetic." He stood and had me stand as well.

"How is your fighting going? With any luck it's a lot better than your hunting." The words stung as it brought back the memory of when I was a kit and he talked to my mother. I shook it out of my head ready to prove to my father once and for all that I wasn't a mistake, my father and I circled in the clearing of our camp and I was tensed and ready for any move that came my way.

But I ran at him at full speed and I went to bite his ankles as he stood on his hind paws. But I didn't get the timing right and he came crashing down on my whole body and knocked the air out of me for a moment. I wailed in pain as my mother and our leader Onestar rushed over to Crowfeather and I.

"oh my Breezepaw! Are you okay?" my mother yelled as I tried to stand up but fell back down under the pain that coursed through my whole body.

"What do you think you are doing Crowfeather he is just an apprentice and still a young one at that." I heard Onestar growling at my father. "I was teaching my son to fight, he is pathetic." Crowfeather hissed back at Onestar.

"He is six and a half moons old; he hasn't had much battle training yet. And you know better than to ever be that rough on an apprentice. So if you're going to act like that then you can go and take over Breezepaw's duties while he is recovering."

Crowfeather hissed but walked off with out saying anything more. As I lay there for a moment while Onestar went to get a couple of warriors to take me to Barkface Heatherpaw came over to me as my mother rushed over to tell Barkface that I was going to need attention as soon as I got in there.

"Breezepaw, I am so sorry, your father tor should never have done that to you. He has never been that rough with me as you know" I tried once again to sit up but the pain made me collapse back on to the floor. I looked up at her and said

"Well not much I can do about that now huh?" Her mentor who sadly was my father called her over, as I got picked up by Harespring and Leaftail to get checked by Bark face in the Medicine den.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Breezepaw's POV**

I was finally able to leave the medicine den today and I could begin my routine training tomorrow I had been trapped in for what felt like two moons but it was really only about fourteen sunrises, Onestar is also allowing me to go to the gathering tonight, since I have been cooped up in the medicine den and Barkface said that I was fit to travel.

As I walked out I looked up at Silverpelt and all of my ancestors were shining brightly.

"Beautiful aren't they?" Heatherpaws voice caught me by surprise and made me jump a bit and my hair stood on end. She giggled as I turned to face her.

"Yeah they are, it's nice that I can get out of camp and stretch my paws." She batted my ear lightly with her paw sheathed.

"I know I haven't seen you much walking around camp while you were healing you could use the exercise." I smiled at her

"you just love to make fun of me don't you?" I said in a taunting tone.

"What fun would I have if you weren't here for me to mess with?" she purred lightly and went to say something else but her mother called her away. I thought that maybe I was falling for her; I mean she was a beautiful she- cat, and she would make a great mate for any cat who was lucky to have her. But another part of me said that I wasn't sure, that I wasn't meant to be with her.

I ignored the awkward feeling as I walked over to my group of clan mates that were going to the gathering. Just as I reached the edge we began heading out. Whitetail walked up to me, as we walked through the tall grass of the moorland.

"So I hear that you get to start your apprentice training again tomorrow." I sighed thinking of how long it would take me to catch up with Heatherpaw in battle training. "Yeah I am grateful, that StarClan kept me safe but now I am so much behind in my battle training I don't think I will ever catch up with Heatherpaw." He nudged me lightly and said.

"It will be fine young one you are a fast learner, you will catch up with her in no time." It made me feel a little more reassured. He gave me one last glance before heading off to talk with Onestar. As we entered the clearing of the gathering island, I looked around to find another apprentice. After a few moments of looking around a voice sounded from behind me, once again making my fur stand on end. I turned to see a cat; he was a gray cat with bright blue eyes. I couldn't look away, they were just so hypnotizing.

"Would you stop staring at my eyes please? I am blind if you didn't know." His voice brought me back to reality.

"O…oh. I am sorry, but if your blind then how-d" he cut me off and spoke "my other senses are stronger since I don't have sight, and I can just feel you staring at me. And by the way my name is Jaypaw. What's yours?" I hesitated as I registered the question he was asking me.

"My name is Breezepaw." I couldn't think of anything to say after that so he spoke up and said. "I am ThunderClans medicine cat apprentice, you must be a warrior apprentice?" his tone was serious but uncertain. I wondered ho he would have guessed that.

"Yes, how did you know?" He sighed lightly but only as if he was a bit tired.

"I could smell the wound that just healed on you and only warriors and apprentices get those bad of wounds." It was amazing I was stunned and a pain hit my heart as the memory of how my father had miss treated me came into my mind.

"I am sorry I didn't mean to make you sad." Really, how does he do that? I thought to myself. He looked at me straight in the eyes; even though he was blind I saw the sadness that coursed through him, show deeply and apologetically in his eyes.

"I'm sorry I don't mean to keep freaking you out, I guess I am just a little nervous to be speaking with another apprentice."

"Well haven't you talked with Kestrelpaw? Barkfaces new apprentice." I asked him quietly.

"Yeah I tried but he isn't the type of cat I would like to spend my time talking to." At that moment the leader's called the gathering together.

And I said goodbye to Jaypaw, and quickly took a spot beside Whitetail. I didn't hear half of the things the leader's were saying, my eyes kept trailing over to Jaypaw, and I thought of how I couldn't pull my eyes from his and how I didn't want to stop talking to him even though it was a bit awkward. What was I feeling for him? It was definitely different than just a plain new friendship feeling.

I couldn't put a word to it but it was strange. When the gathering was over, I looked around anxiously for him, just so I could say goodbye to him. But as I looked around and saw that he had left I felt a sharp pain stab through my heart. Why? I asked myself. Why him? I was still a bit unsure about the feeling but my instincts told me that what connection we had was going to cause trouble. And at this moment I didn't care, I was more than willing to get in trouble just so long as I got to see him again.

Jaypaw's POV

As we entered camp and I followed Leafpool to the medicine den, I was exhausted and I wanted to speak with Breezepaw that is if he will speak with me again, I was afraid that I scared him away. But I guess all I can do is try. I curled up in my nest and thought deeply about Breezepaw as I slipped into sleep. When I opened my eyes I was standing on the moor over looking the lake.

Yes. I did it. I thought to myself wanting to scream, but I kept my self as I walked up to a black figure, it turned around and my heart started to race, as I began to worry that it wasn't him. But as he walked over to me silently, I released a breath I just realized I had been holding. His face looked surprised as he said

"Jaypaw?" uncertainty very noticeable in his voice.

"Yes, it's me Breezepaw, and please don't leave or be scared. I just wanted to see you again, Leafpool made me leave early." I saw a sparkle of delight appear in his eyes. And I thought that I should let him know that I could see him in this dream.

"Breezepaw, I am not blind right now by the way I can see you." He gasped and looked like he had just seen a ghost. I giggled a bit, and padded up to him and said. "You know those feelings you have for me?"

"Do you know everything about me?" he asked

"no, I am not psychic it's just that…I" I couldn't get myself to speak but he lay his tail over my shoulders and I told him.

"I have those for you too. I don't know why? Or how? But I really do like you." As I said that he disappeared. At first I was sad, and then I realized he must be going on the dawn patrol, and since I didn't want to be here with out him I decided it was time for me to wake up as well.i would just go and visit him again tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Jaypaw's POV**

As I walked carefully around the waters edge of the lake in search of water mint and Aloe Vera, a breeze of air whipped around me ruffling my fur and a familiar scent clung to it. Breezepaw. I wasn't quit sure what I was doing until I stood at the border to WindClans territory. Since I couldn't see anything, due to the fact of being blind, I pricked my ears to listen.

"Heatherpaw, keep up with the patrol." I recognized the sound of Crowfeather's voice. Ugh. I said to myself. He is a retched excuse for a warrior. Then I caught a better scent of Breezepaw, it seemed as if he were right next to me.

"HI!" He exclaimed bowling me over playfully. Had I now known it was him that split second, I would have lashed out in a fury of claws and caterwauling. I sat up and turned toward him. "What are you doing here? This is ThunderClan territory."

He answered as quietly as I did so his clan mates wouldn't find him.

"Don't worry my mentor thinks I ran off to catch a piece of prey. And I just had a feeling you would be here so I had to come. I mean after last night, it killed me to wake up and not be with you."

I nodded in agreement and said. "I know how you feel. I felt the same way." Then I felt a wave of sadness come from him and wash over my pelt.

"But hey, how about I visit you in your dreams again tonight?" suddenly his sadness turned into overwhelming joy.

"Really?" he said enthusiastically but he meant it as a rhetorical question and went on before I was able to manage a word out of my mouth.

"I would love that." I felt a wave of uncertainty flow over me, like he wanted to add that he loved me, but he didn't say anything instead all he did was lick my cheek and say

"Thanks, for being here for me and making me feel something that no one else could do for me, you make me feel wanted and loved." I returned the quick gesture and let him go off back toward his territory.

**Breezepaw's POV**

I awoke to a prodding in my side and the scent of the tall grass and Jaypaw still lingered around me. "I'm up." I told the cat that woke me up. I looked up and opened my eyes to see Heatherpaw.

"Hey Heatherpaw." I said groggily.

"C'mon you're going on a border patrol with Crowfeather and me then you and Whitetail are going to go and do some hunting."

I jumped up hastily, maybe I can see Jaypaw. Wow, it hit me like I had just been pounced on by a huge RiverClan warrior.

He made me feel important, loved but what I noticed most was he made me feel wanted.

I padded over to the fresh kill pile and chose a small rabbit that the dawn patrol had just caught. And when our patrol gathered together we headed out. I

walked beside Heatherpaw and moments later regretted it because she brushed her pelt close to mine and soon she was close enough that I could feel the heat coming off of my pelt.

As we neared the border between ThunderClan and WindClan across the river, I could smell the fresh scent of squirrel. I padded up to my mentor Whitetail and said.

"I'm going hunting."

"Okay." He replied and as I headed into the trees he said

"Make sure to not cross the ThunderClan border."

I didn't answer him, but then a jolt went through me and I caught a glimpse of the lake and water mint, and then Jaypaw's scent flooded around me. I gasped at the sudden innocent vision and I stepped lightly over the ThunderClan border opening my mouth to taste the air the scent of their dawn patrol was faint. Then I saw him, looking in my direction. I wasn't quit sure if he had noticed me there yet but with out thinking I rushed over to him yelled

"HI!" Like an over excited kit and bowled him over gently. I could tell I had startled him but he didn't attack me. He simply asked.

"What are you doing here? This is ThunderClan territory."

I whispered to him so that I knew if my mentor was close enough he wouldn't hear us.

"Don't worry my mentor thinks I ran off to catch a piece of prey. And I just had a feeling you would be here so I had to come. I mean after last night, it killed me to wake up and not be with you."

He nodded and said. "I know how you feel. I felt the same way."

I got sad at the thought of having to leave him again. What if he didn't visit me again tonight or see me tomorrow? Then the next words that came out of his mouth overjoyed me.

"But hey, how about I visit you in your dreams again tonight?"

"Really?" I replied.

And I could tell eh was about to say something and I cut him off before he could answer my rhetorical question.

"I would love that." I hesitated for a moment wanting to also say. I love you. But instead I licked his cheek and said.

"Thanks, for being here for me and making me feel something that no one else could do for me, you make me feel wanted and loved." Then he licked my cheek and allowed me to go on my way back to my territory. I couldn't wait for night to come and sleep to take me so that I may visit him again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

**Jaypaw's POV**

I stood there at the edge of ThunderClan territory until his faint paw steps could no longer be heard, even with my sensitive hearing. A few moments later I turned around and picked up the water mint, and headed back to camp with only him on my mind. As I padded through the bramble entrance into camp, I bumped into a cat.

"Watch it." I recognized Ashfurs voice.

Then I felt his eyes burn into my pelt. I huffed and walked away with the water mint before I said a snide remark.

"Where did you go?" Leafpool's voice rang through out the medicine den as she rustled through the moss for the fresh nests. I walked over and placed the water mint on a crevice of the herb stock and said,

"We were out of water mint." She sniffed the air.

"Oh yeah, guess I should have known, the aroma is everywhere in here. I'm just a bit distracted today."

I laughed quietly.

"Okay Leafpool."

"Oh Jaypaw," she said as I was about to head out of the den.

"Don't forget to get some rest; we have to go to moon pool tonight."

"Okay." I said then headed out of the medicine den, wondering what had her so distracted today.

I padded through WindClan's tall grass.

Why am I here? I asked myself as I kept walking forward.

I caught a glimpse of jet black fur.

Crowfeather? I wondered silently.

I crept closer, careful to keep him from hearing me.

A laugh echoed through the air.

Jaypaw. What are you doing in my dream?

When I was as close as I could be with out any one noticing me, I crouched down and listened.

I could not interpret all the words but I knew the black cat's voice was not Crowfeather but that it was his and Nightcloud's son Breezepaw.

They were laughing and talking.

I heard a sentence that the breeze seemed to carry in my direction,

"You know those feelings you have for me?"

Just then I jerked awake.

What feelings could they be talking about?

Please StarClan please don't tell me it's what I think it is, I have a secret hidden from him that can't come out and this little mistake could ruin everything.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

**Jaypaw's POV**

We walked down the path to Moonpool; Leafpool hasn't said much more than two or three words to me since we left the camp.

What is she not telling me? I pondered silently to myself as I padded beside her to the edge of Moonpool as I took my place between her and Kestrelflight. I bent my head to touch my nose to the icy water and let sleep take me to speak with my ancestors. I looked around at all the starry cats of ThunderClans past; I noticed Bluestar padding toward me.

"Hello young one." Bluestar said.

"Hello Bluestar." I said and dipped my head in greeting.

"StarClan knows of your secret;" her voice was calm but I tensed up, waiting for her to tell me that my duties of being a medicine cat apprentice were gone and that I needed to come out to my clan as to what I have been doing.

She must have noticed because her eyes flickered with an emotion to hard to tell for sure, but it seemed like a longing.

"We do not wish to punish you or disregard you of your medicine cat duties, other's have done worse, we do however need your help in a prophecy though it may not end how you would like."

"What is it?" I asked worriedly.

"The crow has taken flight and blood will take its place."

I gasped.

Part of it just somehow made sense to me, I knew for a fact that the first part of it was about Crowfeather, but the second part did not ring a bell, but it scared me for I did not want to know of what she meant.

"Go now young Jaypaw do what you can, for this is something StarClan cannot handle, we have warned Kestrelflight, but only you have the right connections to protect your clan."

"Wait!" I yelled as she began to fade away. I awoke with a start; I heard the others were beginning to stir as well, I noticed Kestrelflight's wary feelings flooding off in waves.

We padded into the medicine den it was nearly dawn, so Leafpool told me to go and take a nap, she would wake me if she needed my assistance.

Please still be asleep, I really need you right now Breezepaw.I prayed.

I curled up and focused in on Breezepaw. I ended up on WindClan's territory glad to see the familiar black figure of Breezepaw.

"Hey!" I yelled as I bounded up to him.

"Well hi there." He said his eyes glimmering with happiness to see me.

"Glad you could come and see me before I woke up."

"Same here." I said breathlessly. He licked my check and caught the sadness that was beginning to flood off of my pelt, now uncontrollably.

"What's wrong Jaypaw?" he asked his voice full of concern.

I was scared to tell if he hates me? What if he doesn't believe me?

I have to tell him. To keep him safe even if he hates me I do not ever want to see him get hurt.

"What is it?" he urged on.

"It's your dad, he is planning something, it's bad. StarClan gave me a prophecy it's The crow has taken flight and blood will take its place."

Rage filled his eyes.

"I do not know what it means exactly, but I will find out and I will stop it." he hissed. Then he disappeared. He must have had to wake up.

"Be careful." I whispered to the air before I woke up.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

**Breezepaw's POV**

I woke with a start. I padded out into the clearing, worry feeling my mind. What was I going to do? I decided to go for a walk and decide before I just jumped into a mess that would be hard to get myself out of. The tall grass was soft beneath my paws; the wind picked up, and felt nice until I caught the scent of my father and Weaselfur.

I walked crept across the moorland until I was close enough to them with out them seeing me.

"We need to attack soon. I am sick of waiting."

I gasped. It was true that prophecy is true.

"What was that?" I heard Weaselfur ask. I bolted as they began heading in my direction.

I was not fast enough. "Breezepaw!" I heard my father yell, his voice full of rage. This was worse than normal. I kept running, I was on the edge of ThunderClan territory, but I didn't cross the border to try and shake him in case he headed for the camp.

Just at that moment I felt huge claws sink into my shoulders and I buckled beneath both the pain and weight of my enemy. It had been my father, I knew because I saw a flash of brown fur as Weaselfur bolted in front of me to block if I tried to run again.

Within a few moments Crowfeather had me pinned to the ground and we were both hissing and snarling.

"What are you doing out here!" he hissed in my face, digging his claws into my shoulder, causing blood to flow more rapid as her flexed when I didn't talk.

"I do not have to give you a reason you pathetic excuse for a cat!" I yowled louder than I needed too. The words slid off my tongue like poison. At that moment he lunged for my neck. I scratch his exposed underbelly with my hind claws and he screeched in furry, but jumped off for a split second.

I caught his gaze as he continued to snarl and hiss in rage, murder hung in his eyes.

He wants me dead. I thought to myself.

"Either you help us with our raid on ThunderClan or you die." He threatened.

Just at that moment I furry of blue silver fur and claws came flying at my father and the scent full of anger blasted toward me.

NO! I screamed inside.

"Jaypaw!" I yelled. I looked to see Weaselfur running to help my murderous father. I fled after him and pounced on him before he could reach the other battling cats. He was not a really good fighter, in the past he almost became the medicine cat, but he had insisted on being a warrior.

So all it took were a few puncture wounds on the back of his neck and deep scratches I thought he deserved on the side of his flank, before he fled off to camp.

I raced over to help Jaypaw, but I was startled to see that he was holding off and dodging my dad's attacks quit proficiently. I did a sneak attack from the side and bowled over my father to the hard stone ground. He lay there; I knew I knocked the wind from him.

"C'mon." I called Jaypaw. And we bolted for the border of ThunderClan territory. I saw in his eyes the burn of anger and rage and I could tell he would have killed my father if he'd had the chance.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Breezepaw's POV**

We ran into the ThunderClan camp and raced over to Firestar. I ignored the outraged and puzzled looks from the surrounding cats, it didn't bother me.

"Firestar." Jaypaw and I said as we stood in front of the ThunderClan leader.

"What is it? What's wrong?" he said, acknowledging that there was suddenly a WindClan apprentice in the camp. I took a step back as Jaypaw looked over at me with a look of sorrow that lingered in his eyes. I let him explain his dream from StarClan about the attack coming from some WindClan cats.

"Well, then how do you know about this Breezepaw?" he asked skeptically.

"I…I uh." I couldn't even utter an explanation. And as always Jaypaw jumped in and helped me.

"It's okay Firestar; I knew he was part of the prophecy. But I also knew he wouldn't go thru with it so I contacted him while we were at the gathering and talked to him about it. He is not a threat to our camp. He-" Firestar cut him off even though I knew he wanted to ignore what Firestar was saying and finish what he was saying.

"Well it's good to know about the raid thanks you two we will get a patrol up to the border and keep up on suspicious activity." He looked at us for a moment before saying more.

"Jaypaw I need you to take Breezepaw back to WindClan before we have an invasion for keeping an apprentice hostage."

Jaypaw sucked in a breath then replied. "I can't do that."

"Why is that?"

"Are you kidding me! His father wants him dead and half the clan hates him because of his father!" He was furious and tears came to his sightless eyes but he refused to let them fall.

"I'm sure his father won't try anything when the whole clan is around." He looked at me and went on. "Go back to camp and stay as close to your mentor, mother, and leader and anyone who will keep you safe from your father, until things die down and we know what is going to happen."

"You're not being fair Firestar! You will take in all these Kittypets and you wont help someone who really deserves a good home!" Tears fell to his paws and he turned and bolted out the bracken entrance into the camp, and of course I ran out after him.

For someone who can't see you run thru these mess of trees like it's nothing. I thought as I followed him by tracking his scent.

I finally caught up to him when he came to a stop at the lake front. We walked along the edge, the water washing over our paws. I hadn't liked water much before this, but this was soothing and the last time I had an experience with water was when my father pushed me into the water hard enough to knock the air from my lungs, and I nearly drowned.

I padded up to him and lay my tail on his shoulder, at that instance he stopped and took a seat on the pebbles. He looked at me, tears still in his eyes as he leaned over and licked my ear.

"I love you, Breezepaw." He paused gathering his words before he continued.

"You are my world; all the stars in the sky could not show how much you mean to me. I refuse to let you go back…And get hurt by that evil thing again."

I knew at that moment he truly cared and that he would never let me go.


End file.
